


A Demon Named Jebediah

by techuika



Series: Product of a Dream [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Covens, Demon Summoning, Demons, Depression, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning Circles, Supernatural Elements, Witches, demon is surprisingly sweet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techuika/pseuds/techuika
Summary: A young witch makes a mistake and must live with a powerful demon who has taken her heart. As they spend time together, the demon slowly puts together the pieces and finds out more about their sad little summoner.
Series: Product of a Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819480
Kudos: 9





	1. A Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a product of a random dream I got from my naps, except built on and expanded. Usually doesn't take long to flesh out some kind of viable story, but how it ends is still quite the mystery.
> 
> Have patience as I work out how this story is going to progress. Hopefully it'll be a short one. lol
> 
> Morgan uses she/her.  
> Jebediah (the demon) uses they/them.  
> I literally have no idea how demonic summonings work, nor do I know how demons are. So I've done next to no research and is, as you cool kids say, "winging it".

The dimly lit room was sparsely furnished, save for two moth eaten seats and a small battered side table with a few drink bottles and a bowl of candies. The floor was covered in a complicated array of chalk lines and symbols, lit candles sat at the circle's edges, and a myriad of other bones and trinkets decorated the rest.

A sane person wouldn't place both seats within the circle. And yet this young witch did.

In the dimmed room, a small tired witch sat across a figure. They seemed human enough: graced with a tall slender body and a handsome face with a carefully schooled expression, pensively studying the summoner in front of them. The figure had their legs crossed and hands in their lap, still eyeing the witch. They could wait till the candles died out, and the witch would not be able to stop them simply walking out.

They sat like that, minutes ticking by. Time that should be spent negotiating being wasted away. The figure was patient. What's a few minutes compared to a few years? The heart in its chest wasn't theirs afterall. No one would summon a heart stealing demon by accident.

Eventually the figure sighed. "Aren't you going to finalize the contract?"

The witch fidgeted. She had been fidgeting all this time. The demon could see the results of it, from her red fingertips. Her nails chipped and the skin picked at. Why? She has not spared one glance at them.

"I want you to lend me your power and... to live, I guess." Her voice was... So sad. The saddest they've ever heard. A sound of a person without any other options. The silent cry of a person who has nothing left in the living world to live for.

"You realise that what you want is incredibly vague."

"I know."

"I could keep you on the brink of life and death." The shadows grow longer. The air becomes stifling to breathe in. If she looked up now, there would be blackness and a pinprick glow of sinister eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"Sure." No hesitation. It feels her heartbeat in their chest, aside from the hitch, it stays slow and steady enough.

The room returns to normal. The candle lights no longer flickering violently, the pitch darkness now returning to a somewhat comforting dimness. The whiplash should have caught her attention, but it hasn't, it seemed.

Curious.

And yet she doesn’t ask what the demon wants in return.

Curiouser.

“You get my power and your request to live. In exchange, I want to roam. Personally, I prefer to be able to walk and talk to mortals.” They would exist physically in the world, and not a specter following her around. “I’ll have you know that I did not take kindly to your little containment stunt so shortly after my summoning.”

The demon came to be in the circle, then was near promptly shoved into a void-like space. They thought it was rude. But they didn't question it at the time. If it was another demon, she would have died that day for this show of insolence. Regardless, they opted to wait, occasionally tapping on the edges to remind her they were still here. Everything happens for a reason. They'll find out eventually.

“‘M sorry.” She shrinks at their tone. “I kinda panicked.”

They squint at that. “An accomplished witch like yourself... Panicked?”

“Yeah.” She fidgets more. “I’m sorry.”

The demon decides to let this pass for now. “Consider that I shall be a new tenant, living in the same space as you do.”

“Cool.”

With another glare, the demon continues to lay out their terms. The young witch only continues to agree with every demand. Time only ticks by until the room is plunged into darkness. The last candle snuffed itself out.

There was nothing but silence for a while. The witch hasn't moved. Hasn't stopped fidgeting. Hasn't looked at the demon she summoned. The demon only sighs.

"I could kill you."

"You could."

"There is nothing holding me back."

"I know."

The demon blurs in front of her, one hand tightly gripping her fragile neck and slamming her into the back of the seat. They growl, deep and low, a promise of impending violence. The heart in their chest rattles, beating hard and fast from the sudden adrenaline.

"I could have you here." It sneers, giving her a grin with too many teeth. "Force you to experience the blend of pain and carnal pleasure. Be my little play thing for weeks. Your vague half of the contract will cost you."

The blurriness of the initial impact shakes from her face, finally clearing up... And yet. As she finally looked at the demon she summoned, her eyes had an empty glow, like the person wasn't fully present. She had nothing left, and it shows. What happened?

The witch does nothing to fight them. Does nothing to defend herself. She sits there in this awkward position, accepting the outcome of her foolishness. Why would you put yourself into such a dangerous situation?

It was almost as if...

"No sane person would put themselves into such situations. Your position in this sloppy circle suggests I had free reign to do you harm, with or without it. The candles were a wasted timer. You have done nothing to protect yourself." Does she know? Or does she not care?

Leaning closer, the demon growls. "Are you suicidal?"

And the witch continues to look at them with those soulless eyes. She knows, comes the thought. She doesn't care.

"Maybe."

The demon rubs a thumb on her cheek, before releasing her. They stand straight, dusting off their shoulders and turning around.

"You get your power and your request to live. In exchange, I want to be able to roam freely with a physical body. Consider myself as a future tenant in your household." They repeat, turning yet again with a hand offered to her. If her half is as vague, then they will make their half as equally vague.

"W-What about all the other demands?" She asks, a hitch in her voice. She stands up, following them. She's polite as least.

"Vagueness for vagueness. I believe that is fair."

Her heart had slowed its rapid pace a while ago, and yet it picks up again. Just for a moment. She reaches her hand up, no hesitation from her behalf. The demon stops her once with a tight grip on her wrist.

"Know that this contract is binding. I have your heart, resting within my chest. Should the terms be broken, it does not end well for you." A final warning. The demon is almost hoping she says no.

"Finalizing this union will seal your fate."

"I know."

And yet she doesn't. They know what she is now: a human punishing herself. She has a death wish.

They shake hands, a rush of the arcane seals the contract. The demon pulls her closer, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Consider this: I am not leaving your side."

"W-What?"

"Maybe a door to separate us, but as long as you are awake, I am not leaving your side. Agreed?" This isn't binding, maybe she knows.

"... Sure." Finally, hesitation. But it sounds like she didn't.

The demon lets her go. Straightening up again and rubbing their hands together, excited to be on the mortal pane once again.

"It's wonderful to be walking among mortals yet again. First, may I have your name?" 

"It's Morgan Peyton."

The demon stills. "You just gave me your real name."

"I know."

Surely she knows the ramifications of that.

"What can I call you?" She asks in return. Polite as ever.

"Jebediah."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Jeb."

The demon decides they like the nickname.


	2. New Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit into their living situation.

Jebediah watches their witch from the comfortable modern armchair they’re seated at, observing her putter around her own humble apartment. The last few days had been... Enlightening.

The witch tends to wake late in the afternoon, shambling through the space seemingly exhausted. The demon knows she doesn’t get much sleep. Not when her heartbeat picks up randomly in the night, then they hear a gasp and maybe even a quiet sob. They grant her privacy at least, the demon is not interested in watching her sleep unmoving for hours on end after all. But those nights when she wakes only to sob herself to sleep, her heart twinges with a deep ache. Those nights, the demon places a gentle hand over their chest and rubs slow circles.

One morning, Morgan seemingly made another mistake. She had shuffled into the kitchen and prepared to make breakfast, sleepily putting together ingredients for french toast.

They hadn't expected her to make them breakfast. She froze when she handed them a stack of toast for the demon, including a cup of dark coffee. Like she just remembered it wasn't who she was making breakfast for.

Jeb arched an eyebrow. "You know we don't need that kind of sustenance."

Her cheeks turned red and under her breath, she cursed. The witch mumbled a series of quick apologizes, moving to pack up the extras for later. But Jeb stopped them, taking the plate and mug from her hands.

"I didn't say I didn't want it, did I?" The demon grins at her, something borderline unsettling. "It's sweet that you made extras."

A conflicting array of emotions flickered on her face before looking somewhat relieved. Or at least they think it's 'relief'. The demon demands that she sit while they move to grab themselves a fork, proceeding to drown the toast in her stock of maple syrup and munching through the absolutely delicious toast. Morgan sits there, maybe dumbfounded, before she starts on her own breakfast. Jeb praises her cooking. She only blushes and mumbles a thanks.

The demon comes to realize that she will be making extra meals for a while, each just as delicious as the last. It was easier to let her continue than to tell her to stop.

Jeb understands, at bare minimum, that she is grieving. Mourning over someone. Evidence is scattered all around the apartment and they have time in the hours she is sleeping to scour and snoop.

The apartment has two bedrooms. One has been locked up, forcing the sleepless demon to casually occupy the living room's couch or armchair. The walls have lighter spots with empty hooks that indicated that there used to be framed photos or paintings. There was one pair of sneakers on the shoe rack that were too big for her. The kitchen had slightly too many dishes and cutlery for one person to own.

And then there are the times Morgan herself reacting to certain things. Like lingering too long on a spot before moving on. Sometimes she pauses during cooking, cursing before saying "fuck it" and continuing anyway. The demon had seen her cry quietly a few times. Respectfully, they act like they didn't see it and bring no mention to those particular moments.

Someone else used to live here, they think. Jeb has been eyeing the one picture frame that has been lying face down by the strange gaming console. They would ask, but they doubt there would be an answer.

After a week of somewhat peaceful cohabitation, comes the ringing of her mobile. The witch frowns at the jaunty tune, picking it up and pausing for a moment. Then she sighs, makes her way into her room to answer the phone. There was no point listening in. Not when she comes out a barely a minute later.

"We have to go meet my coven."

"In trouble, are you?" They put down the local paper, folding it neatly.

She fidgets. "Yeah."

"Any idea why?"

"W-Well, I did summon you without another witch supervising." Ah.

"Little rulebreaker, aren't you?" They tease.

Morgan chooses to look away. A pang starting in their heart at the same time. Curious.

They sigh. "I will assume it may not go well for myself."

"They just want to know what- I-I mean who I summoned and why. Have a record of it."

The demon hums.

She frowns for a moment. "I'm... Pretty sure they won't attack and restrain you."

"Lovely." Jeb rolls their eyes, moving towards the front door. "Assuming I won't eat them alive if they touch me."

"P-Please don't." The witch shuffles after them, grabbing her bag and phone. 

"A question." Jeb prods. "Regarding our contract terms. How well do you think they'll take it?"

At the side of their eyes, she grimaces hard. "Definitely not well at all."

"Any thoughts of lying?"

"I can't."

"Pity."


	3. Coven Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble with the coven. It probably goes well.

"... Irresponsible and reckless! And another thing-!"

The raving echoes out in the hallway Jeb is in. They lean on the wall next to the door, barely listening to the tongue-lashing drivel their summoner is receiving. Suppose it could be their fault.

Across from them is another witch glaring daggers at the demon, arms crossed and possibly ready to harm. Alas, he wouldn't be able to.

The way to the coven was one hidden in plain sight. Morgan had been clearly trying to hide where it was, but realizes there isn't much she can do to lead Jebediah there. Steeling herself for the berating of a lifetime, she brings them to a park in the dimming light and easily ports them to another location with the help of a bone marker on an old tree.

The mansion was certainly a sight. Grand and new. Jeb keeps their hands behind their back, making a low whistle at the near garish sight.

"Not obvious, huh?" They tease.

Morgan had been grimacing. She still is.

"Keep your chin up. We'll be in then out in moments." They assure her, patting her shoulder and feeling her flinch slightly.

As they approach, she frowns and murmurs. "H-Hold on. Where are the guards...?"

"Is no one here?

"What are they-"

Jebediah chooses that moment to blink in front of Morgan, having caught a glint from the roof.

A bolt of arcane sorts finds itself in Jeb's shoulder. The demon grunts from the impact, not the pain. They could have been distracted by the horrid thing, if it wasn't for a pained shout ripping out of their witch. Turning, they find their witch stumbling back and clutching at their own shoulder in utter confusion. Jeb catches Morgan's attention with their other hand, forcing her to focus on them with the snapping of their fingers.

“Morgan-”

“Why does it hurt? I’m not-”

"I need you to listen."

"Wh-"

"I need you to pull the bolt out. I’d do it myself, but honestly that’s going to hurt you more than me."

"But why-"

"Questions later. Bolt now."

She winces, gripping the awful bolt's shaft. And curse the angels above for her to hesitate at this second-

“Put your arm into it and _yank_ , or so help me...!” They hiss, eyes glowing.

The witch makes a frustrated noise and just yanks the bolt out, sucking in a breath at the same time. Jeb moves to steady her, but someone else in a long cloak steps in. The figure shoves a staff in the demon’s face, forcing them to step back. A number of other witches had finally made their appearance, circling the demon and cutting the demon from his summoner. Safer in their hands, of course.

The demon feels a building surge in the air, especially from the staff in front of them. Nevermind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." They warn, dusting their somewhat injured shoulder. The nearby lampposts flicker slightly. "It's going to hurt her, not me."

Of course they ignored the warning. Jeb barely manages to dodge the arcane magic, the spell going wide into the air. With a snap of their fingers, the demon shorts the lights, bringing a darkness to the area with a dark cloud. There were a few shouts, something along the lines of not letting the bastard escape. They snort, where would they go? With another snap, they shift into a small cat and zips between legs and cloaks, darting out of the cloud and straight into Morgan and leaping straight into her arms. The young witch wisely holds onto the demon, flinching when the cloud has been dispersed and most of the people point their magical weapons at her.

“Hey!” Another witch walks over, smacking one of the others at the back of their head. “Idiots! What are you doing attacking her? Damn thing is clearly HER demon!”

The witch aggressively waves the others off, grumbling and cursing the entire time. The other witches grumble and disperse, slinking back to their various outposts. The witch unmasks themselves, revealing an older man with tousled hair. He gives her a smile.

“Nice to see you again, love. You alright?”

"I'm... I'm sorry." Morgan gives Jeb a small squeeze in her arms, they only respond with a soft meow.

"The hell are you apologizing for?” He gives her a quizzical look.

She stays silent. Jeb sighs, breaking into a cloud of smoke and reappearing in their human-like form by their witch. The man straightens up and glares at the demon.

"Not gonna lie, I don't like you."

"Well if it wasn't for you, little Morgan here would have suffered more."

Both witches stiffen at that. The man yanks Morgan away to hiss something in her ear. If they could guess, it was regarding the tiny 'slip-up' with them knowing her name. She only shrugs, decidedly looking away in something akin to shame.

The man huffs, rubbing the back of their head before turning towards the mansion. "We can chat a little later. The council is going to have a field day with you.”

Morgan was fidgeting with her hands when Jeb was allowed into the room, her fingertips had started to bleed. The demon narrows their eyes. With a deep breath, they smacked a hand over hers, causing her to jump.

"Stop that." They hiss. "You're not going to have fingers anymore if you keep that up."

She looks at her demon with a small frown, then lays her hands out, relaxing under their firm hand. They take their hand back and prop their legs up on the desk, satisfied that she had stopped... For now. The council of witches glare at the demon. All five were decidedly angry or something.

“Jebediah, is it?” One of the voices echo in the room.

“I’m going to assume we’re all here for business, so what don’t we just jump straight to the point?” Jeb crosses their arms. Morgan’s heart hasn’t stopped rattling in their chest.

“Have places to be?” One of them sneered.

“Not really. I know for a fact that her fridge and cupboards are nearly empty and I intend to bring her to a supermarket before she forgets.” Jeb leans over to stare at her. “Wouldn’t want her to starve in her own home, now do we?”

Morgan gives them an incredulous look.

“What? You wanted to live and making sure you actually take care of yourself is one of them.” The demon shrugs. “Assuming they know the terms of our contract now.”

She looks absolutely flabbergasted. “Wh- You-”

“Morgan.”

“I thought heart stealing demons like you were...” She decides to trail off with a wince.

“Heartless?” They respond with a small laugh. “I’ve heard the joke before, but give me a little bit of credit. I prefer my summoners alive and well. Personally, I find it more satisfying watching someone live their lives.”

“A demon that cares for their summoner.” A witch scoffs. “Biggest lie if I ever heard one.”

“I dunno. Maybe if your ancestors weren’t complete bitches, I wouldn’t find the anger and motivation to ‘complete’ their contracts.” Jeb gives them a bored look. “Please get to the point.”

“How _dare_ -”

“M’am!” Morgan stands up abruptly. “And- And other council members? P-Please I just want to know my punishment for summoning this... uh.” She looks at Jeb apologetically. “This demon without... Without the council’s approval.”

A pregnant pause settles deep in the air. Morgan dips her head for a moment, then sits back down with a soft apology. She goes back to fidgeting with her fingers. A series of murmurs break from the witches. Jebediah decides to behave, if their witches’ rattling heartbeat is any indication. _She’s afraid. I would be too._

“Morgan Peyton.” A deep voice echoes in the chamber, just as another witch comes into the room. The same one that stopped the earlier event. “Due to the complicated circumstances of your contract, we will not attempt or assist in breaking it. Apologies on the council’s behalf, but this demon is one not to be trifled with.”

“Understood.”

“Honestly I’m flattered.” Jeb replies. Their witch gives them a smack on their arm. “Nevermind. Go on.”

“You’ll be requested to complete a series of tasks for the council to further assess your contract with... Your demon. All the while accompanied by another of our coven. We have decided to assign Josiah to be that handler. Once the council is satisfied with the terms of your contract, you shall be invited to pick tasks yourself yet again.”

“Understood.” Both Josiah and Morgan respond.

“Jebediah.”

Now that’s a surprise. “Yes, esteemed council folk?”

“Know that we will be keeping an eye on you.” The councilman warns. “You have one of our accomplished witches under hostage. We only pray and hope that she can be trusted in your insidious hands.”

Jeb frowns and hums. Do they always assume that any summoner under their contract will face a predetermined death? Now that’s just bullshit.

“I wouldn’t use the word hostage. I may be considered cruel, in a sense. But I’m not a fucking monster.” They place a hand over their chest, feeling the still rattling heartbeat. “Morgan hasn’t gained my ire. But if you insist that is the only way my kind’s contracts usually go, you are sorely mistaken.”

"Then prove us wrong."

Jeb smirks, showing a grin with way too many teeth possible for a human mouth. "Sit around and find out then."


	4. Station Scuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what a typical task, a standard entity/creature extermination, looks like in a modern world of witches and the supernatural.
> 
> Josiah Craft uses he/him.

Under the cover of darkness, in the late night, the duo find their way towards their destination. Jeb pads by Morgan's side as a large and yet regal hound, deciding that this is the form they wanted tonight. Together they wordlessly meander the empty and quiet streets, slowly making their way to her handler.

They find Josiah, the man leaning under a lone fluorescent light, fully dressed for the task at hand. His weapon of choice, a silver rapier decorated with runes and infused crystals, rests at his hip. He nods at her, then moves towards the abandoned subway. With his early arrival, the witch had already scribbled a protective ward around the entrance. Hopefully it's enough to keep the hostile entities inside the subway.

Morgan puts a hand on Jeb's back, maybe to settle her nerves. She is dressed similarly, her infused bracelets lightly clacking as she moves her arms. The demon noses her side, nudging her ever so slightly.

As far as Jebediah understands, the local government works together with the coven, paying them for services rendered as they crop up. Most of the jobs involved would be the investigation of suspected supernatural or arcane rumors and concerns, then the subsequent approach to the matter. Nearly all of the tasks would involve the extermination of 'pests' or entities.

The task for the night was to clear out an old subway of entities. Earlier reports had mentioned a few ghosts, a number of ghouls, along with a possible rat king beast. Concerned citizens nearby had been hearing unsettling noises, which prompted an investigation. The council had ultimately deemed the situation too risky and requested both Morgan and Josiah to handle the task.

Both witches picked a time to meet then separated ways to prepare for the night. Jeb lounged on the couch while she fussed over her things, letting her get ready at her own pace. Before they left, the demon inspected her gear, much to her slight confusion, nosing at her bracelets and trinkets. Not to say she wasn't well equipped, they just wanted to add one more thing to her gear. So with a cough, her demon had handed over a new pitch black bracelet between their teeth and told her to bring it along. She looked at her hound shaped friend for a moment then shrugged, adding the accessory to her wrists.

Morgan claps her hands, calling forth small wisps of light for both witches. Her demon stalks ahead with featherlight paws, senses alert for the entities. From the scent alone, there is a troubling number of ghouls. The sooner they clear out this apparent infestation, the better.

Jeb returns to Morgan's side as they make their way down two flights of stairs, almost at the entrance of the train platforms.

"It's a concerning amount. I cannot judge clearly, but I can assume more than thirty."

Josiah mumbles a soft swear under his breath. "This is going to be tough for us."

"Eh, just kick them in the head or set them on fire." The demon shrugs. Or tries to in their new form.

Morgan grimaces. "You make it sound too easy."

"They only have strength in numbers. Wittle the numbers down and they'll start scattering."

"And the rat king?" Josiah questions, while readying a spell of protection.

"Honestly, no proof or confirmation that there is one down here. I haven't sensed it." Jeb noses the air again, coughing once. "Just stinks... I have to admit, wouldn't put it past us to encounter something new and gruesome."

"Like what?"

A low growl stops the party, causing the group to look up. The train platform has been overtaken by a large mass of flesh. A multitude of limbs and mouths moving as the light from the wisps hit it, a choir of shrieks echo in the large room. Morgan tenses, readying a blaze.

"Well, that-" Jeb tilts their head over to the screaming mass, making the best face they can, "is fucking disgusting."

A few of the bodies break off, shuddering and crawling towards them. Morgan sends out a well-aimed fireball, setting them on fire and scorching some of the massive pile. Josiah does the same, going for each specific face with ease.

"Did someone ask for a noxious bonfire?" Jeb asks, snapping teeth and sending some of the flaming ghouls flying back into the pile.

"Focus, mutt." Josiah grunts, whipping out his rapier and jabbing through the necks of two ghouls. With a twist and a flick of his wrist, their heads go rolling to the side, followed by their bodies.

The demon rolls their eyes. They bark, sending more crashing back into the mass of flesh, the fire growing all consuming and scorching every single ghoul. It only took minutes before there was nothing else but a raging blaze.

Which is something they need to deal with as well. The last thing they wanted was the old station collapsing and damaging other nearby structures.

Morgan kicked a panel loose, shoving the door open to reveal leaky water pipes. As she whispers a spell, one of her bracelets glow and the pipe bursts, sending a small stream at the blaze. It isn't enough, not when there's a literal inferno. Josiah steps back, finding himself without a means to assist in this.

Jeb pads closer to her, the witch catching them for a moment before touching the black bracelet, realization coming to her features.

They feel her tap into their source, calling for a trickle in the lake. A small polite exchange before they grant a cheeky surge, causing her to gasp and fling her hands out, her eyes glowing just slightly. She pulls water from the air, shaping the rare vapours and expanding it, until she is able to douse the fire and tame the heat.

Morgan strains to cut the flow of magic, the ending causing a short flux, turning some of the water into shards of ice and snow. Breathing half, she stumbles and falls onto her hands and knees. Her breaths see a physical form as the temperature drops considerably.

Jeb hums, padding by her side with a wagging tail and taking a seat. "Well done. Might need to work on controlling some of the flow, but very tidy for a first try!"

Josiah claps, a smirk gracing his face. "I'm agreeing with that. And enforcing that with being impressed with how powerful your demon is."

"It was... Just a little..." She pants, getting back up with wobbly legs. Morgan honestly gives up halfway and sits down instead. "G-Give me a moment..."

"Take your time." The older witch laughs. "I'll check to see if we have any stragglers to deal with."

Morgan gives the man a wave and Josiah ventures further on the platform, his rapier in hand ready to attack.

Jeb, on the other hand, turns to her, straightening up and wagging their tail furiously. "You did very well, but now I demand pets."

Their witch looks at them and coughs out a small laugh, the first smile they've ever seen popping on her face. She reaches over and pets their head. "Alright, alright..."

"Oh yeah. That's nice..." Jeb was practically beaming.

"Who'sa good boi?" Her smile gets bigger, using both hands now to give her demon companion the petting they deserve. "Who'sa good demon pupper?"

"Fuck yeah, I'm the best goddamn demon doggo." _Man if I could get this everyday..._

Josiah returns soon after, smiling at the sight. "No more ghouls. Used a detect charm but it didn't ping anything. We're done for the night."

"We should get home then. It takes a lot out of you, but you can't leave yourself vulnerable like this in the future." Her demon says, getting up on all four paws.

"I'll work on it." She promises. The demon knows she will.

"Head home then. I'll clean up here." Josiah pats her shoulder, offering a tender smile. "See you both on the next one."


	5. Moonlight Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a great time at the party, even one in a lavish mansion.

Together with Josiah, they perform tasks for the council and eventually clear Morgan of her punishment. With every mission, she gains more control over the use of her demon's power, understanding that it was more useful if she needed more firepower to cast a spell.

The council finds their contract acceptable enough, taking Josiah's judgement and observations into play. The man had described Jebediah to be useful and protects their charges well enough, even though they're a cheeky bastard at times. The demon had not denied their summoner use of their power and had even offered advice on using it. Regardless, some of the council had been impressed. But she's still not off the hook.

More surprising that it's been months since she first summoned her demon. Almost forgetting that they're bound under contract to be with her and not a new roommate in her apartment. It's peaceful, almost domestic. She probably enjoys their company. Right?

"... I really don't want to go to this stupid party." Morgan sighs.

"Kinda have to." Jeb shrugs. "I hate that it's compulsory for you, but everyone's free to reject it."

"Only because it's the biggest party for our coven."

"Who came up with the stupid name? 'The Witching Hour' Party?"

"Don't know, don't wanna know." She grumbles, fussing over her bracelets.

"Then we'll just head in, linger and try mingling for a while before you ask Josiah if you can finally bail." Jeb busies themselves by conjuring a flower, a gorgeous black rose that shone in different colors when the light hits it, and tucking it in her hair.

Morgan takes a deep breath. "Let's go."

The party was a mistake.

Jebediah knows.

The venue was the mansion under the full moon. The ballroom was huge and the space was filled with witches from all around the region. Elegant tables and chairs had been set up for mingling or rest, along with long tables stacked with all manner of drinks and food. They had the ceiling enchanted, showing the audience the sky above, letting the moon beams shine through. Aside from the ballroom, the mansion's gardens and various other notable rooms had been opened as well. 

The amount of witches on location was frankly staggering. All over the region meant some came dressed in more traditional outfits, along with a few more modern fashionistas. It was a massive gathering that allowed witches to catch-up with distant friends, duel friendlier rivals and other such activities.

Morgan and Jebediah had been the attention of many that night. Idle talk wasn't one of her strengths, but Jeb delightedly filled in. Some found disdain, something about allowing a demon mingle among the witches. They had tactfully ignored the harsher whispers of the night, unwilling to put Morgan in more trouble.

Her heart hasn't stopped hammering in their chest. It was nervousness at first, or something like that. But then Jeb had caught a few whispers and suddenly her pulse skyrocketed. With a painfully fake smile and a small curtsy, she excused herself for more punch and promptly left.

"I heard she fucked up the summoning." One witch says.

"Oh, she definitely did. She was bound to do that eventually."

"Is that why that thing walks with her?"

"How stupid of her. Esteemed and accomplished witch my ass."

"At least her little summoning bullshit got her under fire from the council."

"I pity the sod that has to keep her handled."

"Bitch deserves it."

"Have you heard though? She probably killed her own brother for it."

"Really?" A gasp, one with wicked intent.

"First she fucks up a summoning, then her brother dies. It can't-"

Josiah puts a hand on Jebediah’s shoulder. “Don’t.”

Jeb gracefully ignored the older witch, snapping their fingers and the drinks in the witches' hands practically exploded, spilling their contents all over their outfits and dresses. All of them shriek, outraged about their ruined outfits and other petty things. Surrounding witches give a laugh and a giggle. It would be satisfying to watch them attempt to undrench themselves but the demon had more pressing matters.

The older witch rolled his eyes, cocking an amused eyebrow at Jeb.

“Guess I can’t stop a protective demon, huh?” He passes the demon, heading towards the outraged witches to diffuse the situation. “Go find her. I’ll deal with this nonsense.”

They didn't have to look long. They find Morgan at the table with her cup shaking in her hand. She hadn't left the punch bowl. The demon decides to swoop in.

"There you are! Come on, let’s get some fresh air. The enchantment on the ceiling is amazing, but there's nothing like looking at the real thing." They usher her outdoors, finding the balcony thankfully empty of other witches. She pushes them away once outside, a shuddering sob escaping her. Jeb lets her have her moment, lingering nearby. Tonight had confirmed one of their theories at least.

Morgan is in mourning.

She just hasn't learned to cope, not even after all these months.

The demon turns to her and puts a hand in her view.

"Dance with me?"

A sniff. "'M not in the mood."

"No one else is here."

She turns to him, a tear streaking down her face. They reach up to thumb it away, giving her a soft smile.

"Just for a while. Then we can go home." They promise.

Morgan takes a moment, sniffling a little before taking her demon's hand, letting them lead. They hum a tune, something familiar and probably nonsensical, pulling her into a gentle waltz. They danced for a while, enough time for her to wrap her arms around her demon and bury her face in their shoulder. It only prompts Jeb to wrap their own arms around their witch, with a surprising addition of soft leathery wings to hide her from the world.

“Where are you taking me?”

They laugh, holding Morgan tighter. She had noticed they had taken her up into the sky, doing naught but floating in the sky above the mansion. Up here, no one would hear them. Neither will anyone see them. Jebediah’s wings hid the brighter colors of her outfit. Both beings blending into the starry night sky. Below them, they could see the sprawling expanse of the old mansion and its grounds. Along with the pinpricks of other witches walking around.

“Nowhere.” The demon promises. “If you want to go back, you can just say so.”

Morgan clings tighter, pressing her face into their shoulder, shaking her head ever so slightly. Jeb sighs fondly. To think, the demon would be so attached to their summoner. Maybe decades ago, they’d scoff at that. Maybe kill her and brush it off as a mercy. But they’ve never encountered a summoner with nothing left to live for. Living with this polite and frankly pleasant company had given this demon some insight.

"No one's here." Jeb whispers. "I know you've been hurting."

They would be lying if they hadn’t seen her suffer, understanding now that words are just as effective as potent poisons. The harshest words borrow deep in the mind and hook themselves, refusing to leave and only causing more pain. It may not be physical, but it still exists. She had heard the gossiping witches.

“They’re lying.” She sniffs. “They’re- They’re... Lying. I didn’t. I-I didn’t...”

Jeb lets her babble. Lets her cry. Lets her wring her tears out of her soul. They feel her sorrow, her pain, and her helplessness. They only hold her tight, rubbing her back and offering small comforts in a hug.

The sobs eventually taper off, leaving her tired in their embrace. She brings up a hand and wipes the last tears away, murmuring a thanks.

"Home, then?" Jeb asks.

"Yeah." A sniff. "I just wanna sleep."

"Of course."

Jeb stays in Morgan's room that night. Her mobile had lit up and vibrated at some point, signalling a call from one Josiah.

"Hello?" Jeb answers, still unused to the 'new' flatscreen technology.

"Oh, Jebediah. Where are you guys?"

"I brought her home. She was tired."

"Ah. No problem. I'll explain it to the council and try to get them off your backs."

"Thank you."

"Hey uh- Do me a favour and take care of her." _Oh? Jeb thinks._ "I've been worried for a while, but I think you're good for her."

"Huh."

"Well uh. I'll leave you to it. Thanks again for getting her out of there."

"No thanks necessary. I was only doing what's right."

"Then you're a better demon than most we encounter." Josiah chuckles. He bids the demon good night and the device falls silent.

Jeb returns the device to the bedside table, plugging the charging cable in just like how they've seen Morgan do every night. Funny how quickly the world changes.

The demon settles on the end of the bed, turning into a loyal hound and curling up by her legs. They had cheated a little, casting a small spell to help her sleep better. Something deep and dreamless. She hadn't woken up from nightmares in weeks. If she had noticed, she didn't say anything about it.

When the morning breaks and Morgan wakes for the day, she finds the foot of her bed empty but warm.

And she smiles at that.


	6. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit.

"Jeb?"

"Yes?" The demon gladly sets the local paper down, grimacing lightly at the recent headlines.

"Could you come with me for the day?" Morgan asks over breakfast, her voice quieter than usual. "I just want you to meet someone."

"Of course."

They set out, stopping by a florist along the way. Jeb watches her buying a beautiful bouquet made of white orchids, accompanied with blue and purple hyacinths.

They blink. There was a very specific message being sent with those flowers. It cannot be a coincidence.

But they choose not to say anything.

The demon only lets her lead them to their destination.

It takes a while. Both beings walking side by side in a comforting silence. Wordlessly, the witch led her demon towards a gnarled tree in an old park, where the aged playground equipment was old, rusted over, and squeaky. Possibly kept that way to prevent passersby from stumbling into arcane grounds. A lone raven perches in its branches, no doubt watching the duo.

Morgan walks up to the tree, giving a small curtsy to the raven before motioning at Jeb to follow. WIth a pop, they’re now at another location. The demon only marveled at how efficient it was. The new location had a similar gnarled tree, but a pathway to a quiet grove with multiple gravestones instead of a playground. Josiah stood nearby in the most casual outfit Jeb’s ever seen the man in, smoking on a pipe, looking surprised for a moment.

“Ah.” He starts, stashing his pipe away. “I’ll leave you two to it then.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright, love.” He chuckles. “Next time?”

She nods, passing him and wandering among the graves. Josiah nudges Jeb to follow, then silently waves a goodbye to the demon. They catch up to Morgan, quickening their pace just slightly, walking by gravestones and ghosts alike.

“Josiah offered to join me whenever I wanted to visit.” Morgan says. “Kinda forgot to tell him... Not today.”

Jeb hums. The demon paused for a moment, looking at the grove’s surprising residents. Ghosts were chatting with other ghosts, dancing and other idle actions. Some looked over their graves. Some looked over others. The demon wonders if she knows the ghosts were here.

“I think Josiah mentioned something like that once.” Was her reply. “Something about them not being ready to move on yet. So... He just lets them wander.”

Strange to think the man was naught but a powerful witch himself. This put a few explanations in a clearer light.

“Then again, there are rumors that he’s a reaper.”

“A reaper?” Jeb grins at that. “How interesting.”

“I don’t think he’ll actually tell you.”

“We all keep secrets afterall.”

She paused midstep, before continuing. “I... I guess we all do.”

Morgan came to a stop at a grave. One that’s barely aged. One that’s somewhat new. She kneels with a sigh. Tenderly, she brushes dirt off the stone and carefully places the flowers. Jeb chose to let her have her moment, standing a short distance behind and watched her interactions. It was a quiet affair. A tender scene. Possibly one with hurts as well.

The gravestone had a name in a beautiful script.

ARCHER PEYTON  
A dear friend and a brother to be missed.

“You know...” She broke the silence after a few minutes. “I summoned you for him.”

“He was sick. And I was... Desperate?” A sniff. “I just wanted him to be okay.”

She laughs. A broken sound drowned in tears. “How stupid of me.”

“I don’t think so.” Jeb says, padding over to her side as a hound. “Like you said, you were desperate. I’ve found that people reach for the impossible when they’re out of options.”

“Feel like I could have done better.”

“Could have. Should have. Possibly. Definitely. Maybe. Certainly.” Jeb turns to her and noses her cheek. “I can only tell you that you tried your best.”

Jebediah turns to nose the bouquet, producing a few spring crocuses and violets among her flowers, each as stunning as the rest. The flowers sprout and bloom around the grave, bringing a bit of color to the somber affair, turning this small section of the grove into a beautiful garden. The demon gives Morgan a lick, then turns to face the path they had taken.

“He’s glad you’re doing better.” The demon wanders off. “Take that as you will. I’ll see you later.”

Jebediah finds themselves in a tight hug much later. Morgan crushing her face in her demon’s chest.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short.  
> I don't think I can adequately write this without feeling some hurt.'
> 
> Yep. Josiah is a reaper, tasked to guiding lingering souls into the next.  
> The coven knows some of it, but he hasn't fully spoken to anyone about it, listing it as other tasks he personally has to commit to.
> 
>   
> I may be wrong, but I hope these are what the flowers actually mean.  
> Blue and Purple Hyacinths - "To tell someone that you are sorrowful over an event and wish for them to forgive you ..."  
> White Orchids - "... you actually really mean that you’re regretful."
> 
> Violets - "... it did not wait to be asked for forgiveness; it simply gave it, effortlessly, ..."  
> Spring Crocus - "... blooms when someone we love forgives us."


	7. Lunch Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical conversations about an old legend over lunch. You know, that sorta thing.

Morgan’s mood changed significantly after that visit, finally finding the courage to tidy up her brother’s room. She had lovingly placed his many belongings and trinkets into boxes, relocating some of them into the living room for decoration. Most of his clothes were donated, either to charity or to Josiah (surprising that both men’s sizes were similar.) The rest of the boxes were stashed in the wardrobe in the room.

Said room was offered to Jebediah, since the demon was staying for an undetermined length of time due to the open-ended nature of their contract. Even if both of them know that Jeb doesn’t actually sleep. Josiah himself crashed over one night, having one too many drinks at a party and someone had to be an adult. He only woke up the next morning slightly confused, especially when the bulk of one canine shaped Jebediah gracelessly flopped on the man, while Morgan was struggling to not drop a tray of prepared breakfast on the floor from how hard she was laughing.

The apartment felt brighter, more lived in. Jeb had somehow added their presence into the space, with various handmade trinkets and newer, more powerful wards drawn onto the doors and flooring. The demon had even offered the whole apartment complex and a few other witches in the coven the same protective wards. At the same time, they had given a few finer pointers to the experienced witches on how to improve their current wards and other defenses.

The year was almost gone and Jeb had somehow won some respect from the rest of the coven, much to their surprise. But it was definitely a change. No longer met with hostile glares. Instead, they were sometimes greeted and approached on how to improve their various crafts. Who better to ask than an ageless demon who may or may not have seen centuries flash by in a snap?

The ragtag trio stopped for lunch at a modest little cafe, having finished their length of patrols for that section of the city. Jeb was overlooking the bay and nursing their glass of warm milk, looking lost in thought.

The cafe sat on the higher levels of the city, gracing their patrons with a grand view of the city, all the way down to the bay. On rare occasions, riders of various mounts would fly into the view, either by broomstick or by creature. Or else it's mostly beautiful kites, streamers and balloons that decorated the skies. Breathtaking in every way.

“View’s great. Where’d you find out about this place?” Morgan asked Josiah, who was munching on an artisan burger.

“Heard Cathy talking about it. She really wasn’t lying about the stunning view from the patio seats.” The man wiped his mouth on a napkin. “Wonder who she brought up here.”

“Probably Dixon.”

Josiah grimaced. “Oh bless his unfortunate soul. Good luck to him.”

“A question for you two.” Jeb mumbles, taking another sip, still looking into the distance. “Are there any legends of sleeping titans in this city?”

Morgan frowns. “No? I don’t think so.”

“Uh... I’ve heard of one. Something along the lines of the land’s ancestors putting the being into a deep slumber. They keep mentioning that the thing was too big to comprehend, so just wagging a finger was incredibly destructive.” Josiah says. “Probably the reason why this place is one of the bigger hotbeds of supernatural occurrences.”

“Huh. I didn’t know that.” Morgan takes a stab at her fries. “How did you hear about this?”

Josiah rolls his eyes. “Conspiracy sites. Ravings of the occasional weirdo on central station. Those mystery themed radio talk shows. And knowing about one of the caves on the outskirts.”

“A cave?”

“Yeah. There’s one that’s supposedly long and goes pretty deep. It’s closed off to the public and warded to high heaven. They say at the end, you can find a strange kind of impenetrable material that covers the floor. They even nicknamed it ‘God Flesh’.”

Morgan chokes a laugh. “That is a super tacky name for it...”

“Eh, those weirdos tried doing research on the material, but I think the reason why the cave is closed AND warded is because there’s dangerous creatures and monsters living in the caves.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t we deal with creatures and monsters on occasion?”

“They’re cave dwelling creatures we don’t see often on the surface, even if it’s basement level infestations.” Josiah takes a sip of his drink, a frankly colorful mojito. “Cave’s way too big and uncharted, really easy to get horribly lost. Not to mention other environmental factors, like cave-ins and maybe flash flooding. People die down there, love, even if they’re armed to the teeth and ready to take on a war."

“Oh.”

Josiah turns to Jeb. “Why the question? Honestly didn’t think you’d know about this sorta thing.”

“Mmm. Was only curious.” The demon replies, still looking into the distance. “Thanks for sharing.”

Both witches look at each other for a moment, shrugging together before going back to their meal.

"Seems like something's bugging you." Morgan asks later, when the duo had parted ways with Josiah. The man had mentioned helping another group with their task for the evening.

"Nothing of the sort." Jeb shrugs. "Merely curious."

"Well, what did you think about it?"

"What if I told you that there's some truth behind it?"

"Wouldn't be surprised, I guess." Morgan unlocks the door. "There's so much in the world I don't know about and I'm always learning more about it."

She lets them in, wiping her shoes on the mat before taking them off. Like clockwork, she hangs up her coat, stuffs her keys in a small bowl by the door, and tosses her bag on the dining table. She missed, but Jeb caught it, making it levitate gently to its intended placing. The demon had been locking the door and snaking their way to the comfortable couch, shifting casually to their favorite hound form to rest.

Soon after, Morgan lies in bed, curled up just slightly on her side. A hound shaped Jeb was by her legs, something they had started doing when she had asked them to stay one night. With a yawn, she wished Jeb good night, along with the sleeping titan. The demon perked at that.

"Well, if it's real and it's sleeping right now, I just hope it's having some lovely dreams."

Yes... Jeb thinks, smiling fondly at her consideration. It certainly is having a wonderful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on, Jeb likes their hound-shaped form. I imagine it looking like a pharaoh hound, dark and mysterious with cute socks.


	8. A Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A migration flies through the city and Jeb offers Morgan a flight.

Now, in the modern age, the thought of wild dragons would still fascinate and terrify millions. They go wherever they like, glorious and glittering like dancing stars in the daylight. They could destroy whatever they like, if it wasn’t for centuries of carefully arranged peace with them. And as arrangements go, a sizable cloud of them would travel past and over several cities, overseen by experts and guides. The intended purpose was to reach ‘new’ breeding grounds, so the cloud would be filled with jittery dragons, most on their first migration.

For the proclaimed ‘dragon chasers’, people who live for seeing the clouds, bands and battalions of dragons in motion, their specific news channels and forums have been talking endlessly about the recent migration. Most have been on the move, traveling with the dragons and following their routes the best they can on the highways and roads. Whatever their purpose is for chasing these dragons, most only hope that it’s not for nefarious means.

For the residents in various cities, it would be the highlight of a lifetime. The sky would be filled with dragons for a few hours. Some smaller fliers may enter the city to peruse wares. Various places have been planning on capitalising on the ‘best view in town’. Most places would just offer their rooftops for the migration. Who knows? Maybe one of the dragons would fly close enough to say hi!

The coven, on the other hand, have been quietly tasked in making sure none of the dragons cause the ruckus, along with making sure the residents of the city do absolutely nothing against the travelling dragons. They doubt any residents would terrorize the dragons enough to call for the peace to be broken, but it’s for the safety of the residents and the visiting dragons.

Surprisingly, Jebediah and Morgan have not been included in their operations. As they checked in with Josiah, the man was planning on prowling around town and only bid the pair a fun date. Cue one flustered Morgan and one incredibly amused Jeb. Morgan herself decided to give the man a piece of her mind, which led to an adorable chase throughout the mansion.

Regardless, Jebediah had a little fun outing planned for them.

“So... Where are we going?” Morgan asked for the upteentime of the day, the skies were yet to be graced by dragons.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Jeb smirks, helping her up a ledge. “We’re actually already here.”

The witch dusts her coat off, blinking up at her demon. “I’d ask what we’re doing here at Watcher’s Rock, but I don’t think you’ll tell me.”

The demon laughs, sitting down and patting the ground next to them. “Probably not. We just have to wait for the dragons for now. It won’t take long.”

Morgan shrugged and took their suggestion, leaning into her demon with a sigh. “I’ll kill you if you brought me here for the same view we could get anywhere else in town.”

“Have some faith in me.” The demon put an arm around her shoulders, bringing a small chocolate bar into existence and offering it to her. “Why don’t you have a break, have a-”

‘Shut- You- Do NOT!” The witch snorts, shoving them away and grabbing the bar. “You’re the heathen! Where did you even get this?”

“I keep a stock of snacks just for you. Don’t worry, they’re all paid for.”

“I wasn’t about to... Oh nevermind.” She unwraps the bar and breaks one piece off for them.

They enjoy the relative peace of the high perch, feeling the wind rush by and the clouds roll. With a thunderous roar, a dragon swoops from below, startling Morgan into a shriek. Jeb holds onto her, just in case she falls. A few more fly by, one even pauses to give them a quick apology for the scare. Soon enough, the skies were filled with many dragons of various shapes, colors and sizes.

The cloud had arrived, and according to the news notifications, they would be circling over the city for a few hours before progressing onwards.

Jeb took that time to shift into an elegant black dragon. Morgan looked up at their now larger bulk, comparable to a large clydesdale horse. Carefully unfurling their huge wings, they preen proudly in the wind. The demon grinned at her with a long face, their fangs glinting in the sun and their long whip-like tail coiling in a circling around her.

“How about a flight?” They asked with a rumbling distorted voice, folding their wings and lowering themselves on all fours.

Morgan could only stare in wonder, reaching out to touch her demon’s long snout. Her small hands stroke the smooth scales, lightly tracing the grooves and features. Jeb peels their lips back, showing fangs longer than her fingers.

“Morgan?”

“You were holding out on me.” She giggles, a wonderful sound in Jeb’s opinion. “So, how are we doing this flight?”

With some instruction, Morgan finds herself settled and comfortable on Jeb’s back, grasping onto the thick fur (she thinks it’s fur) that trails down their spine and throwing her legs over the wings. Jeb cranes their head around to check on their passenger, frowning once, then conjuring a pair of aviator goggles in her arms. She laughs and puts them on, giving her demon a thumbs up as she buries her hands in the fur for a good grip.

With a grace, Jeb unfurls their sleek wings, feeling the wind and sun. Without warning, the demon leaps off the rock they were perched on, hearing Morgan squeal on their back as they catch the wind effortlessly. With a few wingbeats, the demon brings them to a steady spiral upwards. The witch puts her hands in the air with a whoop and a laugh, her voice singing loud and clear in the skies above.

Together they pass the cloud, greeted by amused dragons young and old. Rarely do they see riders come up, joining them in the cloud for the thrill. Some smaller dragons fly closer, one of them flopping down on the witch’s lap for a short break. Most of the dragons offer a bit of conversation, chatting about the sights they saw and a little bit of their lives. Jebediah only chuckles, letting their black scales glitter like stars in the sunlight, listening to the beautiful song of Morgan’s laughter in the air.

A long while later, Jeb and Morgan bid the cloud farewell and good luck on their journey. The demon gently banks away, flying over the open ocean and angling their flight lower. They coast the waves, heading back to the city with high spirits, waving at the boats they pass.

As they reach the beach, Jeb angles upwards sharply. With a sly smile, they disappear in a cloud of smoke, leaving Morgan grasping at air. With a short scream and fall, Jeb appears in their human-like form, catching their witch in a bridal carry and spins her around, floating gently onto the sand. Outraged and still feeling the high from the flight, she attacks her demon with squeals and half-hearted smacks, telling them off for daring to drop her. The ruckus ended up with the both of them sprawling on the beach, laughing and looking at the skies where the dragons were still flying.

Jeb only thought it was a day well spent, with her heart hammering in their chest from the rush, and their newfound appreciation for their witch’s beautiful laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a story with supernatural and fantasy elements without a few dragons, amirite?


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this to an end in the next few chapters.  
> As all things are, there is an eventual end to everything that exists.

As all things are, there is an eventual end to everything that exists.

This time for Jebediah, it wasn't a peaceful negotiation. Only a horrible incident.

The demon and their witch were looking into a reported disturbance in a quieter part of the city. An abandoned estate where the reports claimed that the old house had frequently spotted hooded visitors going in and out, sometimes accompanied with haunting noises and the strangely occasional stink of decay.

The estate itself was once owned by a wealthy family, but unfortunate supernatural related circumstances had them abandon the house in fear and condemned by the overseeing witch council. There had been recent plans from the city for the home to be demolished and replaced with other buildings, but it's a slow process. With rumors and reports of questionable citizens still using the house for unknown purposes, it's no surprise that someone was asked to check it out.

Jebediah only offered half-hearted observations as they inspected the old estate's multiple floors and rooms. It prompted some mild concern from their witch.

"Is something wrong Jeb?" She asks, giving the demon a side glance as she opened another door on the ground floor 

"No," easily, the demon could lie, "not really."

"You've kinda been... Uh... 'Not here'?"

"The house offers no auras, supernatural or arcane. Either they are performing something that doesn't require them, or they are somehow extremely good at hiding it."

"How hard is it to hide an aura?" She casts another detect spell, only for it to come up empty yet again.

Jeb gives her a face. "Extremely, especially since you have me."

She shrugs, leaving the room to inspect another room. Her demon followed behind as usual.

"We still don't actually know how powerful you are." Morgan kicks a door open, the light from her conjured wisp reveals a set of rickety stairs going down into the dark basement. She grimaces.

"Who's asking?"

"Uh, everyone?" She readies one of her bracelets, setting it to react to hostile attacks. "Always been a topic, since they like categorizing summons. How badass are you really? Or are you just boasting?"

Jeb chuckles in response, offering her a shrug and a smug smile.

"I'll take that as 'nah, I don't wanna tell you, it's more fun.'" She grumbles, making her way down the stairs with her wisp floating ahead.

"Like how I let you work and go through over ten rooms instead of easily doing a detect over the whole estate on your behalf." The demon grins.

"You-! We could have been home by now!" Morgan whines.

"Come on now, I can't give you answers on a platter all the time." 

The witch only grumbles, mimicking her demon's last words under her breath, along with some colorful language. A trait she most definitely picked up from her mentor Josiah. Jeb supposes they should talk to the man about his use of swears. Maybe convince him to curb some of it.

Turning a corner at the end of the basement, she stops and furrows her brow.

In the middle of the basement, there is a sizable ritual circle, wholly unfinished if some of the gaps in the lines meant anything. The room itself looked like it had an explosion go off, judging from the shattered bits of various shelving and old furniture on the sides and the soot on the walls.

Morgan spots a scrap of cloth at the far end of the basement.

"Look around? I think there's something at the end."

"Careful." Jeb warns, eyeing the circle and the damage themself.

“Always am.” She murmurs. Her demon only looks at her for a moment with a fond smile, before assessing the rest of the basement.

The circle had nothing notable, it was just big. Old summoning circle at least. Evidence of an explosion was concerning though. A summon gone wrong would usually have the intended entity lurking the surrounding area, but Jeb has not sensed anything of that sort. The other conclusion was that it just exploded. It happens, rarely, but it does happen. Too many possibilities and nothing good.

“Hey Jeb?”

The demon turns to Morgan, curious about what she has found. In her hands, protectively wrapped in the same cloth she had found, was a stone fragment the size of a finger. They recognized it. Black and glittering like the stars in the night sky, nearly weightless in her hands, too oddly perfect in a sense, and dangerous beyond measure.

“Morgan, please-” Jeb takes a step back, “be extremely careful with that.”

“Something bad?” She eyed it with a grimace, deciding to wrap it up with the rag.

“You have... No idea.” The demon looks around at the basement again. “Nothing good comes from using that as a component."

Morgan frowns at that, digging into her bag and fishing out a small pouch, one that was designed and charmed to hold dangerous items... As long as they fit, that is. "What is it?"

"What you have in your hands is the so-called 'God Flesh'."

She blinked at them. "Is-Isn't it like, unbreakable?"

"Ah, but pebbles exist."

" _Perfection_ exists."

Another voice rang out through the basement, high and airy, coming from a form standing in the middle of the circle. Jeb put themselves between them and Morgan. How did they...?

"Unaffected and beautiful... You are perfect." The form wheezed.

Jeb squinted, pushing Morgan back a little more. The figure was a man, humanoid at least, but there was a horrible sense of _wrongness_. One of the man’s arms has been replaced, for lack of a better description, creaking and wet, dark and glittering with wrongly placed specks. Face was rendered and twisted beyond recognition. If this was a human man before, he has turned himself into something sinister.

Before anyone could react, Jeb finds themselves yanked towards the figure by an unknown force, stumbling hard and uncontrolled into the circle. They reach out to snap their fingers, calling upon their source to banish this unnatural creature...

But found it _missing_.

Their eyes widen, finally feeling the abrupt disconnection. The figure only laughs, disgusting and sickly sounding, at the demon’s face. They understand now. How this place feels too homely to them. How they couldn’t sense anything at all.

This man- This _creature_ has been twisted by the God Flesh.

“Morgan! Run!” Jeb hisses, scrabbling to get to their feet and away from this abomination. Deep down, being helpless and vulnerable terrified them. They can’t protect their witch if they have nothing.

“Do you feel it?” The man sneers, shoving Jeb into a wall hard enough to crack plaster. “The power of another who has taken your place?”

“You can’t- You’re delusional-”

The man laughs, reaching for the demon’s neck and throwing them across the basement floor. “Left them behind, you did. Abandoned your purpose, you did.”

“I can’t- What did you-” A snap and Jeb finds themselves unable to move, splayed across the center of the circle.

“The Flesh has told me wonders.” He giggled, a horrible terrible sound. “Told me that I can be perfect. Swallow the Flesh and become one with gods, they said.”

Jeb’s mind swirled, pulling at fragments of memories, all the while fighting the pressure keeping them down. Consuming the God Flesh? This man is insane. Somehow they had figured it out. Somehow he hears the whispers from the deep. Or he’s hearing whatever he wants to hear. Delusional stories told by a deranged monstrosity.

“I will be perfect.” The man sneers, turning to the stairs and shuffling towards it. “She holds a fragment.”

_Wait... Morgan. No- Morgan!_

“I will be perfect. I will be perfect. I will be perfect. That fragment is mine, mine, MINE.”

“Come back- COME BACK!” Jeb howls, doubling their efforts to free themselves. The man is going to kill her. He can’t- He can’t-

A scream rings out, followed by a sickeningly gleeful laugh, echoes of both reaching the captured demon.

**_Morgan._ **

Jebediah loses, refusing to stay helpless in this form any longer.

Not when their witch is in grave danger.

Their humanoid form lacken, struggles dying abruptly.

The demon lay lifeless in the circle.

The very ground shakes seconds after. A droning wail echoes through the city, shattering windows and threatening to crumble buildings. Citizens scramble for cover, screaming in panic. A house or two topples from the quake. The shaking takes out the electricity. The subway faced a tunnel collapse, where a train full of riders ended up getting trapped.

At the mansion, witches launch into action, identifying a point of cause and sending a number of the best to the location. Other witches have been dispatched to help with any rescue efforts and keeping citizens calm as they investigate. They use spells and various other methods to free trapped citizens, setting up first-aid camps to help the injured with responders.

Josiah takes point and ports the team to the old estate. He rallies the team to prepare themselves, taking a moment to remind them that they are heading into the unknown. But the sudden explosion of a tall void-like glittering spike from within caught the attention of everyone present, shielding themselves from the shower of debris when the spike shot through the roof.

With no time to waste, they storm the estate. Only coming up to a sight.

Jebediah has Morgan cradled in their arms, holding tight with their face buried in her neck despite all the horror around them. The interior of the estate was covered in darkness, like looking at the glittering night sky and finding it splattered like paint all over the walls and floor. Somewhere in the middle, away from the two, was a distorted man impaled on a spike, like the many other spikes that decorate this main room. The man was only gurgling and weakly twitching, bleeding black instead of red.

The witch decided to ignore everything else in the room and focus on the two. In the demon’s arms, Morgan lays asleep or unconscious. A bloody spike of sorts lay discarded a few feet away. He frowns at that. Did they get hurt?

“Jeb?” Josiah approaches, heedless of the other witches hissing at him.

The demon looks up with black eyes, wearing an expression of surprise, then pain.

“Hey mate, is that Morgan?” The witch crouches down, putting himself at eye level with the demon.

Jeb nods. They loosen their hold on her, showing Josiah. The man sucks in a breath as he eyed her bloody shirt.

“She looks like she’s in bad shape...” He murmurs, reaching out. “We can help her.”

With nearly no hesitation, Jeb hands her over. They watch the other witches fuss and carry her out to safety, away from them. It's safer, they think.

"Come on." Josiah gestures, offering Jeb a hand. "Let's get you looked over too. You may be a demon and may recover differently than us, but still-"

"No." The demon rasps, shaking their head.

Josiah frowns. "What's up?"

"I have to... Attend to things."

"We can do that later and help the other people in the city too."

Jeb closes their eyes and sighs. "I have to fix things."

"Fix things? What do you mean?"

The demon turns to look at the mess in the main room, looking upset at the still twitching man on the spike.

"Please... Take care of her for me."

With a snap of their fingers, Josiah is ported back to the mansion before he could say anything else. He finds the rest of his team and Morgan there too, just as confused as he is. Sighing, he rallies the others to have medical attention given to Morgan. Anyone else with idle hands were sent out to help with rescue and recovery efforts in the city.

It was a few hours later, as the sun dipped below the horizon, that Jebediah returned to the mansion. The demon had been seen helping in the city, offering no words and frankly showcasing a vast use of magic. They had swept through the city, repairing cracked buildings and foundations with incredible ease. The rescued and injured were brought to medical outposts with little fuss. They had even gotten power back up throughout the city as well, most likely by repairing damaged cabling and the nearby substations.

Jebediah walks in, looking at the other witches warily as they busy themselves. The demon’s help may have put the city back into relative normalcy, but there was still much to be done. Josiah finds Jeb shortly, after being informed by one of the passing witches.

“Jeb!” Josiah walks over. “Hey-”

“Where is she?” Jeb looks at nothing in particular.

“Uh, well. I’ll take you to her.” The man turns and leads the way, frowning a little. “She’s fine, by the way.

“I know.”

"Yeah well. Kinda hard when there's no heartbeat to refer to."

Jeb offered no response.

"So uh, the estate?"

"It's gone."

"Wh-" Josiah stared at the demon incredulously. "What, you just... Deleted it?"

"Hasn't that wretched place been up for debate? Either way, it's gone."

"Well, that's one concern off our backs..." He mumbles. “We’re gonna have to look into it regardless. I’m just gonna hope you didn’t leave us some massive hole.”

Jeb offered no response again. Josiah only sighed and continued.

The man leads them to a quieter section of the mansion, passing by other witches buzzing around. It was strange to hear the area so hushed, even when the mansion is currently buzzing with urgency. Jeb couldn’t think much at the moment, only focused on getting back to Morgan. Perhaps one day, they’ll have time to ponder over other details.

They enter a dimmed room filled with beds and shelves, the air scented heavily with herbs and other medical smells. An odd mix, to be sure. Maybe they have individuals who practice both modern medicine and herbalism? What a strange apothecary.

In the center are a series of long tables and bookshelves. One side was covered in bottles and herbs of all kinds or small scale chalk circles. The other side was mostly modern clinical tools and prescription drugs. It was clear that they only practice general medicine, assuming that tougher or more complex cases would be referred to more specialized offices.

Jeb knows there are other people inside, pouring over their books and working on tinctures and other remedies. They can’t bring themselves to care right now.

“She’s here.”

Jebediah turns their attention to the one occupied bed in a darker corner, where Morgan lays asleep. Her top had been removed and her chest area bandaged, where the puncture wound was. Aside from that, there’s a smell of herbs. A pleasant enough blend, most likely to help improve and encourage healing. The demon looks guilty, knowing that they can’t help, not without crippling her permanently.

Ignoring the others present, the demon makes their way slowly to the side of her bed. They study her pale face, remembering her face contorted in agony when the deranged bastard drove the spike through her chest. If she had a heart, she would have died that moment. They wondered if she had known that her demon hadn’t truly stolen her heart, only swapped it with something of theirs.

Snapping their fingers, the demon conjures a familiar looking blanket, laying it over her before turning themself into a loyal hound. Jeb climbs up effortlessly and lies by her legs, as they always do, blatantly ignoring the protesting creaks of the bed and the sputtering of some of the other witches.

“Jeb?”

The demon offers no response, only laying curled up and watching their witch’s unmoving but resting form. Josiah himself eventually sighs and ushers the others away from the corner, leaving them at peace. Jeb snaps their teeth with a soft growl and the curtains are drawn abruptly, clearly telling the others that they want to be left alone.

As the night progressed, Jebediah only thought about one thing.

_Maybe it’s time to leave._


	10. End of an Era

Jeb rests during the nights.

Resting was just a state of boredom to them, a moment to themselves and nothing else. There is no need to sleep, when exhaustion is almost non-existent. There is no need to wander the night, not when their sleeping witch lies still in a comfortable bed and dreaming.  
Rest was but a mere inconvenience.

But for the first time, in a long time, Jebediah finds themselves in a deep slumber as they lay curled up by their injured witch's legs.

They find themselves looking at a moment in time, one not too long ago.

They run through the corridors, finding the doors and windows blocked off by a strange ichor. The ichor is constantly reaching out as they approach, then slinking away as they leave.

_This... This isn't...?_

Terrified, they pull upon their own source and cast a firebolt, slamming the flames into the ichor. It does nothing.

_This isn't my memory._

They hear the wheezing cackle of a twisted man, shambling towards them. He rambles about perfection. About what he aims to do with the God Flesh in her chest. What?

_N-No..._

With a step to the side, they hurl a firebolt at the man. Not looking back, they run, whirling through the corridors, finding a place to hide. They hear the wheezing giggles of the creature, now sprinting on all fours. Crashing. Dripping. Scraping.

_I..._

They loop back into the foyer, turning around for a second before being slammed into the floorboards. The twisted monster pins them down, easily wrestling the fragment off their hands-

_No._

A shriek of terror as they try desperately to fight the man off. Another wheezing cackle, spilling ichor all around. The horror raising the fragment, now turning into an impossibly sharp spike, above his head.

_No- Don't!_

He drives the weapon through flesh and bone, maniacal laughter and glee sounding off and echoing through the house. Morgan screams, a horrible terrible sound, unable to do anything else.

_I-I have to wake up._

A rumble shakes the building. Earthquake? The creature howls in response, an excited cry bouncing off the walls. A shadow makes itself known behind the creature. A familiar figure floating. Limp and lifeless. With a snap, the figure looks at the creature with piercing eyes promising hell-

Jeb jolts upright, paws scrambling and barely catching themselves in time before they tumble off the bed with a thud. They look around in alarm, finding themselves in a somewhat unfamiliar space.

_Morgan. Where...?_

But soon they remember that they're at the mansion, where Morgan is recovering. Jeb turns their head and relaxes a moment later, finding their witch asleep. Still asleep. They breathe a sigh of relief.

A witch peeks her head in through the curtains, probably to investigate the noises, gasping as she finds Jeb on the floor. "Oh! Are you alright?"

The demon huffs, getting up on all fours and stretching. "I am."

She nods, "Jebediah, right? Do you mind if I come in there and change her dressings?"

A small part of the demon wanted to say no. "Of course..." but they chose to climb up and lie back down by Morgan's legs, nodding to the witch, "come on in."

She nods in reply, ducking back out to gather a few things. When she returns, she sets to work. Respectfully, Jeb looks away as the witch peels off the bandages and checks over the wound, murmuring that it's healing nicely. The witch eventually introduces herself as Althea while she works. Jeb blinks at that, before letting out an amused huff.

"The irony of your name."

"Yeah, I know." Althea smiles politely, pulling the blanket back up. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"A moment, if you will." Jeb requests, producing a small charm between their teeth. The witch takes it. "A small thank you. For... Anyone who needs it, I suppose."

"A charm made of bone? Well made at least... What does it do?" She looks it over in her hands, eyeing the charm with great scrutiny.

"Promotes and encourages healing." Jeb turns to look at Morgan. "A slightly speedier recovery."

"I'm not allowed to accept and use charms like this, due to the nature of it... But if you're willing, I could get the head healer to look at this. See if she approves of it."

"Whatever you have to do. I know of the darker nature of healing spells, but that is definitely not the intention of this charm."

She gives a single huff. "Honestly, I wish more people understood how dangerous those 'instant healing' spells are.”

Jeb snorts, cracking a small smile on their canine features.

"Well. I have to get back to my work. She may wake up sometime later."

Althea gathers up her supplies and leaves with a small curtsy, pulling the curtains closed again.

A familiar figure steps in later, looking haggard enough. Josiah gives Jeb a small salute before pulling a chair over as quietly as he could manage.

"Rough day?"

"Somewhat. General damage control. Although, helpful that there was no more damage left to deal with, just the general public freaking out. Which is gonna sort itself over time." The man sighs, rubbing his face. "How's Morgan?"

"Recovering."

Jeb turns their head towards the curtain. "Is anyone here?"

"Just one. Gerard, working on a burner spell for relieving, heh, burns."

"Good."

The demon lifts themselves and snaps their teeth, the smell of ozone burning through the air as a spell is cast. Josiah moves in alarm, but finds himself quickly restrained to the chair, dark glittery ropes latching and coiling around his limbs and torso.

"Jebediah- What the- Mmhh!" The man struggles against the bonds, his words silenced as the same ropes seal his mouth shut. He gives the demon a look of disbelief and betrayal.

"Relax," whispers Jeb, shifting from their canine form to their usual human-like visage, "I only want a witness. She's safe. You're both safe. Everyone’s safe."

Josiah only continues to glare.

“You really think that little of me?”

The man just mumbles a muffled sentence. Probably something unflattering.

“I guess that’s a given.” Jeb conjures a chair, seemingly shaping it into existence with ichor, something that looks too broken and highly uncomfortable to be usable, something with odd angles and bizarre shaping. They gracefully flop into it, as if the chair was perfect the way it is. “Afterall... You can’t trust something that’s lived just as long as the world it stands on.”

Josiah just struggles in the chair, mumbling more curses. The man probably realized that his contingencies against being trapped and bound aren’t working.

"Let's get this started then." The demon only sighs, rubbing their chest.

"Just for you, Morgan Peyton.  
The beginning of the end."

The room darkens, lights flickering violently, shadows growing larger at every corner. Jeb pulls at their chest with a grunt, carefully extracting Morgan’s heart. Small and fragile, compared to the clawed monstrosity that now holds it. The heart continues to beat, strong and calm despite the horrors surrounding it.

“A contract fulfilled and a heart returned.  
A rarity it be, for my summoner I see.”

The demon brings the organ to Morgan, placing it on her chest and letting it sink into her gently. In return, dark tendrils ooze from her chest and reach for Jeb's hand, pulling themselves up and into their skin, sinking back into the dark mass.

Jeb sighs again, pulling his form back to some level of human-like normalcy. They shape a small part of them into a figurine of a cute black dog, smiling slightly as they put it in her hand. For the good times they had, they suppose. From breakfasts in the morning, to patrols down the streets, and nights by her side. They dearly hope she finds a time to forgive them. Or not.

The room returns to normal, shadows and darkness receding. Josiah's bonds loosen over time, his gag slipping off his mouth.

"What... Did you do?"

"The contract is concluded. She's free of me."

Josiah pauses to stare. "Why?"

"Why not."

"No, why? You care enough about her to spend over a year with her. Why leave?"

Jeb moves to thumb her cheek lightly. "He could have killed her."

"He? The bastard on the spike?"

"I gave him his wish and pulled him into the depths. He thought he would have a purpose. He's still screaming for mercy."

"Wh-" Josiah frees one arm and works on the other. "Okay, wait- So what's gonna happen to you now?"

Jeb looks over to Morgan. "As appropriate as the quote goes: ‘put that thing back where it came from, or so help me.’" The demon chuckles.

"Would you go five seconds not-”

"I'm returning home. It's cold. It's dark. It's lonely. It’s home... And it’s not." Another sigh. "Tell her that I'm sorry."

From Jebediah's chest, a black hand emerges. The demon scoffs while Josiah stutters a series of curses. The hand was dripping and clawed, looking human-like and not at the same time. The demon braces themselves on the chair they sit on, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Well, take me home then, you fucking bitch. What are you waiting for?" They hiss.

The hand does the talking motion in Jeb's face, as if mocking the demon's words before gripping at their chest and pulling. More hands emerge, gripping other parts, all of them pulling. Josiah only grimaces, watching as the demon's form collapses upon itself, folding and swirling into a small fist-sized rock. And the rock melts away, dripping onto the floor, into the cracks, and away, disappearing from sight.

Josiah’s bindings melt away as well, slipping into the cracks as well. Immediately, Josiah goes over to Morgan’s side, hands hovering before he puts his ear to her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Proof that she’s free of the demon, and that she’s alive.

The man breathes a sigh of relief. He looks to the space where Jeb was before.

“I hope you didn’t have regrets, Jeb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later Jeb.  
> You'll be missed.


	11. The Cold and Dark

Sliding down the smooth rock surface, Morgan lands at the edge of an expanse of black rock. Her wisps cast light within the massive cavern, almost looking as if it was carefully constructed. Her journey has been an exhausting one through the caves, avoiding meandering deadends and creatures alike. She hopes nothing followed her down here.

The witch decides to sit at the edge, her wisps trying and failing to put more light in the cavern. Nothing reflected off the surface, and it was unnaturally flat. In the distance, she spotted some remnants of bones and claw marks, all leaving a tidy trail into the darker rock. Whispers echo in the cave, either unintelligible or in a foreign dead language.

In the distance, she sees one of her wisps being snuffed out. Her tired mind supplies that it was done by hand, like pinching the wick of a burning candle. Morgan eyes the rest of her wisps, seeing another get snuffed out. Something is approaching. Whatever it is, she doubts she can be ready for it.

Resigned, she takes all her bracelets off, all except one, and puts them in her bag. She wraps herself with her jacket as more of her wisps get extinguished. The whispers grow louder, almost questioning.

“I came to find a friend.” She says to nothing in particular. But she smiles either way, weary of everything. “Tell them I said sorry.”

Something grabs at her jacket, pulling hard. She looks up at her last wisps, all slowly being snuffed out. The whispers turn into chatter, still in languages she can't comprehend.

The last light goes out, plunging her into pure darkness.

Without a fight, Morgan surrenders.

The witch expected the last time she lost consciousness would be her last, due to whatever horrible way she probably died in. She wasn’t expecting to wake up with her jacket over her legs and a few dozen different wisps lighting up a seemingly smaller sized cave. Somehow, it’s surprisingly comfortable, whatever she’s lying on. Like a carefully constructed nest of soft stone? If stones could be soft to lie on.

She breathes, taking her time and watching the wisps floating around. She knows they’re not hers. Not when it’s a kaleidoscope of colors. Familiar and beautiful. She’s only ever made pale blue wisps.

Morgan sits up, quickly finding what she was looking for. A familiar figure sits at the edge of the black rock, as handsome and impeccable as ever. They look into the darkness, staring into the unknown and beyond. They have their back turned to Morgan.

“Odd place to be,” they say, voice distorted and garbled slightly, “definitely the last place I expected to find you.”

They throw a pebble, one of the countless ones around, hearing it clatter in the dark until it stops abruptly. They fiddle with a few others, playing with the pebbles between their unusual fingers and strange hands.

“Why?”

Morgan shuffled, deciding to look anywhere- everywhere- but the figure. “I missed you.”

“You _missed_ me.” The figure twitched. “Enough to put yourself in another dangerous situation again?”

“You didn’t even say goodbye.”

The figure turns and she already knows it won’t be her Jeb, at least their familiar guise. Their face is distorted and contorted, too many eyes, too many mouths and teeth. Limbs out of a horror movie, numerous and chittering, skittering and twitching, making their way towards her, pulling themselves closer. Claws scratch the ground and mark the way towards her.

_“Are you serious?”_ They sound angry. She supposes they would be.

“Why not?”

“Unbelievable.” They hiss, their many mouths moving. “I broke the contract to keep you safe and you still seek me out down here in the dark?”

“You left after ONE person decided to try to kill me!” Morgan yells. “Out of all the times I had to deal with other far more dangerous entities, why did it have to be a crazy man?”

The darkness growled, the sound echoing all around her. A warning. The witch closed her eyes and looked away. Breathing in deep and huffing, like she always does after a moment of frustration.

“Forget it.” She settles back into the stone nest, wiping a stray tear and laying down. “I’m just gonna take a nap, then get out of this place. You can help, or I can go back up the long way. I don’t care.”

The mass tilts their head, listening. They push closer, nosing around the nest.

Morgan huffs and shoves them. “Go away.”

“How did you find this place.”

“I don’t know. You dropped hints, I think. I just followed them to crazy theorists.”

“No, something else helped you.” They ignored her and continued to nose her.

“If it explains why my chest kinda hurts just being here.”

“You’re in pain? Why didn’t you tell me?” The mass shifts back into a more familiar sight. Human-like with hands hovering and being uncharacteristically worried over her.

“Since you left.” She shoves them again. “They said you left a curse. Something something ‘no one lives after meeting you’, the usual nonsense.”

“I... I did not.”

Morgan huffs again and curls up more. “They said it.”

The figure puts a hand on her back. They growl.

“They left a shard.” A hiss. One of anger, she thinks. “It’s been festering.”

“So it’s gonna kill me.” She replies flatly.

“Not just kill you. Turn you into something worse.”

“Like the mad man.”

“... Like the mad man, and more.”

She huffs again. “They couldn’t remove it. Said it’ll kill me if they do.”

“That is... Expected. Contact with the rock simply kills mortals.” The figure sits by her side. “It hooks itself deep, then grows like a disease. It gives the turned a feeling of power, but you’re borrowing something that isn’t yours and wasn’t granted to you.”

“Doesn’t explain why I have this stupid feeling that I HAVE to come down here.”

“You’re being called to return what you took. Whether or not you actually intended to take it.”

There was a beat of silence. Morgan looks up to stare at the floating wisps, thinking of them like fireflies in the dark. Or dancing stars in the night sky. There’s some beauty in the deep dark, she thinks. Her- The demon would know that. ( Jeb isn’t yours anymore, not since the contract was broken. )

“No difference to me whether I die here or up there.” The witch sniffles. “Maybe down here is better. So the coven doesn’t have to make a hard decision of killing me.”

“Morgan...”

“You’re a big boy. You’ve killed millions before me. What’s the difference?”

“Never had one I cared about. Only worthy beings who fought for something came here.”

“There’s still nothing you can do.” The witch closes her eyes, curling up tighter. “It’s fine. I’ve kinda accepted it a long time ago.”

“Morgan...”

“L-Let me sleep. I just need a nap.” Another sniff. “It’s fine.”

The witch wakes hours later to the unchanging pain throbbing in her chest. The rest wasn’t much, not when there’s no relief in sight. Why didn’t she just decide to off herself somewhere else? Nice and quiet and away from anyone being able to find her in her sorry state. She figures that she supposes she should return to the surface, pack the least she needs and leave the city. Hopefully before anyone in the coven finds her.

“There is... Something.”

The demon’s voice echoes through the cave. She struggles to sit up in the stone nest, peering in the dark towards the black stone. The demon sits there at the edge, like they’re staring at a lake. The wisps dance around more of the cave now, half of them spilling out over the black stone. If the witch paid attention, she would have realized that the cave is quiet. Not unnerving, just... Comfortable silence.

“Something I... We... Can do.”

“What is it?” She asks, voice feeling strangely distorted.

“Surrender yourself to us. Become one of the many here.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“It isn’t as bad as it sounds.” They make their way back to her, in that human-like form. Tall and elegant as she remembers. A comfort in the dark. They kneel by the nest.

“Still sounds very bad, Jeb.” Morgan gives a tired smile.

“At least you won’t be in pain. At least you won’t be lonely again.”

“Tried to live without you, you know. Go on and keep living and- and stuff.” She rubs her nose. “It’s hard.”

“I know.”

A deep breath. “If I surrender myself, what happens?”

"If you accept, it is an eternity of being bound to us. Your heart and soul is ours forever."

The demon- Jeb- Offers her their hand. Without hesitation, she takes it. Jeb holds on tight, a thumb caressing her soft skin.

“You’ll be one of the few to be accepted here. I have seen your worth and shall be given a reward like none other...”

Both of them stand and move to the edge, Jeb leading their charge towards the black stone. The demon walks into the stone, their legs sinking into the dark stone where strange ripples appear on the surface, almost like walking into thick water. The rock seems to glitter like stars in the night sky, as if excited in gaining another in its pool.

Morgan takes another deep breath, and follows. Her legs sink into the stone, feeling nothing at all.

“It’s cold. It’s dark.”

They lead her into the dark, sinking more and more.

“But it’s a home unlike any other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Morgan.  
> You'll be missed.


	12. Epilogue: New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh?

Disturbance at a familiar café. Something along the lines of two beings causing a little bit of a frightening mess. Anyone that was inside has been requested to leave in the meantime, but it didn’t stop a number of curious people lingering outside. Josiah led the group, flanked by another two witches. It probably was a magically inclined person experiencing flux, but it could just mean that someone wanted to scare a few to get free food.

Regardless, they arrived in minutes and armed for a potential fight.

After getting some flustered information from some of the staff and some reassurances about damage control, they readied themselves and ventured inside.

From the staff and customers, items had started floating around and frightening a number of staff. Simple levitation was one possibility, gravity displacement was another. Lights had also popped, along with a growing darkness. They mentioned two beings remerging from the dark bubbling pool, which prompted people to run and call for help. Never can be too careful about portal related entities afterall...

The team was expecting a little bit of a mess. But the location looked... Proper enough. If there was anything floating, it has been returned to the ground in the right orientation. Food and drinks have been left relatively untouched as well. So what gives?

One of the witches tapped Josiah’s shoulder and pointed into a corner. A familiar figure sat at an empty table, her back turned towards them and looking out the open window to catch the fresh breeze. Across from her is another familiar figure. Human-like, tall, dark, and impeccable as always. The demon huffs and gives the man a smile, a greeting of sorts.

Josiah had wondered. He had been checking in with Morgan more often after Jebediah left. He knows she tried to live and continue as normal. Her duties to the coven, hangouts with friends. There was also the added research into other things, something he decided not to pry on. Regardless, she’s been quiet. And him being worried was an understatement. 

Then she disappears one night.

Josiah finds her home all nice and tidied, with no clues as to where she went. He feels bad about snooping around her things, but he had to know. Nothing else was taken, aside from her bag and bracelets. So he had opted to ask the rest of the coven to keep an eye out.

It’s been over a week. And no one has even caught a fleeting glimpse of her.

And now she’s here, sitting in a café with Jebediah by her side.

The man himself probably said something, because she turns to face him with a tired smile. Slowly, she gets up and wobbles to him with apologies and little chatter in tow. Looking at her, she looked well, just tired. But there was something in her eyes, like stars dancing in the dark night sky.

But out of all the sentences they shared, about where she had gone, how did she come back, what happened to her, it’s been over a week-

Only one little sentence stood out.

Morgan takes a step back and pushes a lock of her hair behind an ear with another smile, her eyes shining and glittering like hidden treasures in a deep river.

**“Well... I guess I’m a demon named Morgan now.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for riding along!  
> I'll see you guys in the next story.


End file.
